


The Amnesia Excuse

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genderbend, Romance, femjongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years and Kyungsoo doesn't expect that Jongin will even acknowledge him. But he also doesn't expect her to not remember anything about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amnesia Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by a movie that I've watched before called My Amnesia Girl.  
> This is also my share for the amnesia-themed kaisoo fics just because. :)

Weddings must be Kyungsoo’s least favorite event to go to. It brings back memories and mistakes that he would rather just forget about and move on from but being a music studio manager and a singer-for-hire on the side, it is inevitable for him to face such circumstances. It’s not like he could just say no every client who hires him because he loves to sing but not enough to make him want to promote himself and go out of wedding gigs.

They say that he has the perfect voice to croon love songs that is why he is most sought after wedding singer in town.

Only if he is as perfect as his voice is when it comes to love.

He tries to lessen them though, baiting Baekhyun or Jongdae to take such gigs first as some kind of boost to their popularity but it only worked three years ago when they were just aspiring singers. Now that they have a name of their own as the most selling duo during the past years, he can’t just send them out to sing in weddings because Junmyeon will have his throat. The pay is not that high and subjecting their cash cows into some small job as that is an insult to the popularity of Baekhyun and Jongdae, as Junmyeon would put it.

The request that he is hauling his ass to is a wedding of a certain Kim Jonghyun and Kim Kibum at the Imperial Hotel just a few blocks from Park Studios, where he works for his long-time bestfriend (unfortunately). Chanyeol has kind of forced him to take this gig because he doesn’t want his precious Baekhyun to be overworked since she and Jongdae has just gotten back from a series of shows all over the country. But he acquiesced to accompany him to the gig so Kyungsoo had no choice but to accept.

It will be ten minutes before the time that Chanyeol has said he will pick him up and he is ready to go. He doesn’t like the spare time that he has in his hands because spare time means that he has time to think. He closed his eyes and tried to think of other things like work, his family, and some other random gossips that he has seen on the TV and heard from his co-workers but he knew that it was futile and just a waste of time as shoulder-length, wavy, caramel hair, crescent-shaped eyes, prominent jawline, bright smile and velvety, chocolate-toned skin appear in his thoughts.

She has been his biggest regret and his one-that-got-away.

Scratch that.

She is the one he ran away from.

Kyungsoo wanted to bang his head onto the floor for the nth time in this lifetime. Maybe it will knock some sense into his brain and make him even more regret running away from his own wedding five years ago to the most perfect person for him in all of this vast universe. Stupid Do Kyungsoo has just realized that after one year too late and he was just as much as coward from five years ago until at the moment because he made nothing to rectify his miserable situation that he could only blame himself for.

He was too scared to face the consequences of his own actions because he knows that he had made the stupidest mistake by letting his cold feet drag him out of his five-year relationship. Jongin’s voice kept echoing inside his head, calling his name again and again and asking him to come back. She deserved at least an explanation to see her fiancé sprinting away from the church right after her parents has passed her to him for his safekeeping.

Kyungsoo gave her nothing but pure and unadulterated pain, not even accounting the humiliation that she has to face. He didn’t think of all of that when he was running on his heels like being chased by some monster in the form of uncertainty and insecurity. To be honest, he wasn’t thinking at all, just following his faulty instincts that led him away from the life that he and Jongin have been dreaming of for years and now, he ended up with nothing but his mediocre job, understanding peers and disappointed parents.

The sound of his phone ringing almost sent him flying off of his couch and with an embarrassed huff, he picked up the call that turned out to be his boss-slash-bestfriend.

“What the hell, man? I’ve been salvaging your doorbell but you’re not answering! Should’ve given me that spare key,” he grumbled in his deep baritone and Kyungsoo felt a wave of relief flooding him, his thoughts are now focused on his part-time job.

“I’ll come out now. Sorry, Yeol,” he hung up and picked up his coat, keys and wallet and headed towards the door, leaving his berating thoughts for contemplation some other time that he finds himself silence from his life.

 

Junmyeon wouldn’t have allowed JnB to come here, Kyungsoo sighed to himself as he took in the venue of the reception of the wedding. He silently wonders why Chanyeol as accepted this gig when he was used to singing for weddings with at least a hundred guests. The hall in which he and Chanyeol are is decorated with gossamer cloths hanging in between columns that were wrapped with a glittering silver material with accents of crystals here and there.

The tables set up is for fifty people at most and the buffet table is laid out on the right side of the room just beside a mini bar. On the stage, the table for the newlyweds is just big enough to fit them comfortably and is covered with a simple white table cloth with a silver cloth draped on top. One of the wedding coordinators have led them at the backstage where there was a makeshift dressing room where Kyungsoo and Chanyeol could stay while waiting for the entourage to arrive.

Kyungsoo did some vocalization and has ran through his songs with his boss who barely made any comment. Chanyeol trusts him enough to know what he is doing and won’t give them a reason to be thrown out of the party.

It was almost half an hour when they were notified to get ready and sounds of people coming inside the venue could be heard as some kind of buzzing at the background. Kyungsoo has also given her his CD and his set list for their reference. He just hopes that their sound technician will not screw up his songs. He is to sing one song as the grooms come in and the rest of his songs are scheduled during the time for the buffet. After that, he could go back to his apartment and take some sleeping pills and sleep. He had been on them for quite some time because that is the only thing that could lull him to sleep if he wasn’t physically exhausted as his guilt and regrets creep up to him to keep him awake.

Chanyeol had been particularly quiet since they have gotten inside his car but Kyungsoo didn’t think much of it because he has been constantly on his phone, probably taking to Baekhyun about who knows what. His bestfriend gave him a pretty hard pat on his shoulder and a weirdly enthusiastic ‘good luck! You’re the best, Soo!’ that followed. He fixed his hair and clothes before stepping foot outside of the makeshift dressing room.

He didn’t need to come up the stage as he requested to a simple high stool to be put right beside the stage with a sheet stand where he put the hard copy of the lyrics of his songs just to make sure that he won’t ruin the mood by forgetting the words. He took the liberty to scan the crowd and he deduced that this is a highly private event for relatives and close friends. He smiled sadly at the thought because what if he has just opted for something simple like this before? Would he have been as intimidated as he was? Would he have had the guts to even let go of Jongin’s arm when she hooked hers around his?

Kyungsoo heard the first intro notes of his first song. He hid the mic for a moment as he cleared his throat and the moment that he was about to let out his first note, it got stuck, refusing to come out. Air left his lungs as of a punch landed on his gut and time stood still as he crossed gazes with Jongin who was sitting at one of the tables near the stage, her hair up in a bun with almost no make-up on her lovely face. She looks radiant as she turned at Kyungsoo’s direction.

Has she already forgiven him? Did she even see him?

Something inside him nudged him out of his reverie and before he completely messes up his song, he got his first note out and thankfully, it still sounded like he did the delay on purpose. He closed his eyes and momentarily let his mind empty of any thoughts lest he makes a mistake and ruin a very important day for the two grooms because of how hard his heart beats inside his chest. If it is out of excitement or guilt, he can’t tell.

After crooning the last few seconds of the song, the crown erupted into applause and Kyungsoo lets himself another glance at Jongin. Slightly disappointed that she seems busy talking to her seatmate than clapping for him like everyone does, he stood on his feet, bowed and then disappeared back into the makeshift dressing room.

 

“Soo, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol sat beside Kyungsoo who has grown quiet after his song. He pretended to not have an idea as to what has gotten his bestfriend silent even though he is actually the reason why Kyungsoo was there in the first place. He knew that Jongin was gonna be there, it’s her cousin’s wedding, after all. They haven’t heard much about her since five years ago but Chanyeol has been given this gig and he jumped on the opportunity to make the ex-lovers see each other again.

Why?

Chanyeol has been a first-hand witness to all of Kyungsoo’s anxiety and depression after he called off his wedding. When everyone has turned their back at Kyungsoo for being incredibly stupid, he stayed for his friend. He knew where his fears have come from but it doesn’t mean that he approved on how he let that win over his love for Jongin. He knows how Kyungsoo is still very much in love with his almost-wife and it pains him that he is in a perfect and blissful relationship when his bestfriend could do better.

And there is no other person capable of doing that other than Kim Jongin.

So Chanyeol gambled on chance and he thinks things are unfolding nicely.

“I…” Kyungsoo’s voice faltered. “I… I just saw Jongin. She’s here, Yeol. She’s here,” Kyungsoo muttered under his breath and buried his face in his palms. His feelings are eating him from the inside, raging in a fierce battle between his happiness upon seeing the person who has always had his heart and his loath at himself for even thinking about her. After all that he did to Jongin, he doesn’t even have the right to be in the same room has her.

But her face has ingrained itself inside his head and no matter how much he tried to get it out of his head, he fails completely, his thoughts even turning to seeing himself holding her so close again and memorizing each and every curve and line of her face and the feel of holding her close and tight in his embrace.

Chanyeol chooses to keep what he knew to himself. “Really? Are you gonna talk to her?”

Kyungsoo furiously shook his head. “Are you crazy?! She will probably murder me for even breathing the same air that she does. It’s not like you forgot how bad her tantrums could be, Yeol,” he cringed at the memory of him pissing Jongin off after teasing her about how chicken could make her have chicken skin. She chased Kyungsoo around with a murderous glare and cried as she smacked him at all the places that she could get her hands on. It wasn’t pretty and Kyungsoo felt like dipshit after making her cry.

His bestfriend snorted. “Tell me about it. She’s not my ex.”

Frowning, Kyungsoo settled his back on his chair and ran his hand in his hair, pushing his hair up a bit. “Actually, I’m surprised that she hasn’t stormed at me yet.”

“Well, maybe she has changed, Soo. It’s been five years,” Chanyeol shrugged and turned to his phone once more, missing how Kyungsoo had sagged. That’s right. Five years is a long time and Jongin has probably outgrown the Jongin that Kyungsoo knows and loves. There he was, thinking of what ifs when Jongin could possibly be married already and living a happy life without him in it.

That hurt much more than it should.

“Mr. Do, the meal will be served in five minutes,” the coordinator informed the duo and Kyungsoo nodded, his heart still doing the somersaults and his brain turning mush at the very thought of seeing Kim Jongin again as he steps back into the spotlight.

 

The rest of his songs were finished and the newlyweds have approached him to personally thank him for being such a good entertainment for their special day. He congratulated them with a smile and just as he was about to go, Jonghyun stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. Puzzled, he turned back to face the grooms and when he saw the unreadable expression from Jonghyun, he knew that it could turn out badly.

“You are Do Kyungsoo, right?” he asked and said guy was afraid to confirm his identity but it would be rude so he nodded once and Jonghyun’s jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed into slits. “I suppose you don’t remember me?”

Kyungsoo is flustered upon the pressure of remembering this guy. Have they met before? In school? Were they neighbors? At work? Who is Kim Jonghyun and why does it seem like he has a hidden grudge on him.

_Jonghyun… I don’t think I know someone named Jonghyun…_

_Kim Jonghyun…_

_Kim… Jonghyun…_

_Kim… ohh…_ when he realized that Jonghyun is probably related to Jongin, there she was, standing right in front of him just beside the guy who is glaring daggers at him.

“J-Jong-in…” he breathed as he felt his throat closing up at their proximity. He saw nothing but Jongin who is looking up at Jonghyun, who he could care less about. She turned upon hearing her name and flashed him a smile

“You know me?” she tilted her head adorably but Kyungsoo can’t find her cute after hearing her question. “You are a great singer, mister,” then she turned to her cousin, “You got a good coordinator! Maybe I could hire them for myself.”

“Y-you’re getting married?!” Kyungsoo blurted out in surprise that earned a few looks from the other guests, he bowed his head in apology but he can’t keep his eyes from Jongin who seemed to have not known him.

Jongin chuckled. “Ahh, maybe? One day, I hope,” she giggled again. “I lost my memories after I had an accident during my first wedding. Maybe it was so bad that I ended up forgetting about it,” she let out a carefree laugh. “By the way, I’m sorry if I can’t remember you when it seems that we have met. Were we classmates? Neighbors? Friends? Lovers?”

If Kyungsoo was drinking something, he might’ve choked on it. Does Jongin really forgot about him? She had an accident? She has amnesia?

“Ohh, yeah. I didn’t get your name. Maybe it will help me remember you?” Jongin added when she received no answer from her question.

Kyungsoo froze. Does he want Jongin to remember him? But won’t remembering him just bring back bitter memories? Maybe that is the reason why no one told her about him. Or maybe… he could use this as a chance to make it up to her. Treat her the way she should be treated, loved the way she should be loved. This might be a way to redeem himself and let Jongin know how much he regrets his moment of cowardice. If she accepts her then Kyungsoo will be the happiest man alive. If she doesn’t, at least he has done something good for her, even if it amounts to nothing compared to the pain he made her go through.

“I’m… I’m Do Kyungsoo and… yeah. We’re… friends,” he whispered that last part because that is a blatant lie in front of Jonghyun who he is quite sure knows about the true nature of their relationship before. He waited for him to lash out and call him out but it didn’t come because Kibum is holding on his husband with a warning look that says Jongin doesn’t need drama so shut up.

“Really?” Jongin looked thoughtful as she eyed Kyungsoo from head to toe. “You look just like my type. We haven’t dated?”

“Soo! Come on!” Chanyeol’s booming voice was welcomed by his bestfriend. It served as his escape from this awkward yet interesting situation. Chanyeol is bounding towards them and he grimaced subtly upon seeing Jongin and Kyungsoo standing in front of each other. At least they are not fighting or anything.

“Do I know him too?” Kyungsoo jerked from how close Jongin’s voice sound. He saw her leaning towards him and she is so close that it sent his heart to overdrive. She’s still as gorgeous as ever up close. “Perhaps he’s one of my ex-boyfriends?”

“Hell, no!” Kyungsoo protested a little loudly than necessary. Before he embarrassed himself further, he excused himself from a still-glaring Jonghyun, a smiling Kibum and an amused Jongin. How could he salvage some of his dignity? With a groan, he pulled Chanyeol towards the exit in his attempt to at least keep him from crumbling in front of this sort of new Jongin.

 

Jongin’s face melted as soon as the doors of the ballroom closed. His cousin was looking at her worriedly but she looked at Kibum for help. The man nodded and distracted his husband off of Jongin’s case. He went back to her seat and caught Sehun in the middle of flirting with one of her cousin’s guests. She rolled her eyes because if her bestfriend wasn’t busy trying to hook herself up, she would’ve hooked Kyungsoo’s eyes out.

She did try during the first song, though.

_Amnesia?! Did I just say that I have amnesia? Damn,_ she pouted with a frown and that is what has taken Sehun’s attention from the pretty looking guy she has been chatting up since the church.

“Your bathroom break needed half an hour? Did you go all the way?”

Jongin’s hand immediately slapped the back of Sehun’s head making the other almost face plant on their table. Pretty boy looked over her with concern and Jongin wants to pull on her hair. Even Bitchun has better love life than her. It’s not like her love life had been something ever since… she choked back a sob that was threatening to come up her throat.

“Oh my god! Did you just bump into that _midget_?” Sehun huffed angrily as she craned her head to look for Do Kyungsoo. He has been in her hit list ever since that uneventful January 13th five years ago. She has been a witness as to how broken and devastated Jongin was when she was left there all alone in the altar by her very own fiancé, the man who has asked to be his boyfriend back when they were sophomores and the same man who asked to marry her when they graduated from college.

She couldn’t find it in herself to forget the Do Kyungsoo because that asshole deserves no forgiveness after running away like a coward and disappearing with a poof, no trace whatsoever. She feels betrayed as well. She has trusted the guy so much because he was a good person, generally. He’s not perfect (even though Jongin will contest that) but he is decent and for the longest time, he had Sehun convinced that he will take care of her girl for the rest of their lives. But the asswipe has taken the easiest way out without even as much as a glance.

The look in her bestfriend’s face told her what she needed to know so Sehun pulled her into a tight hug and it wasn’t long until she felt Jongin shaking in her embrace, certainly crying once again because of that cursed midget.

“He’s not a m-midget, H-hun. H-he’s o-kay.”

Sehun snorted. “Shut up. Look at you! Still crying over that piece of shit..!”

“But I-I love him, Sehunnie!”

Sehun sighed in defeat. Oh, how she knows how true that is. She has tried to push Jongin into other relationships that will take her out of the hole that Do Kyungsoo has put her in but she refuse to get out as she fell deeper and deeper into a chasm with no certainty of something to catch her at the bottom. Her once solid ground had already crumbled so who is to say that it will not cave in to itself eventually?

Jongin doesn’t deserve that.

“B-but I told him I d-don’t remember him, Sehunnie! I d-don’t know what t-to do anymore,” Jongin cried into her shoulder, muffled but Sehun could still understand. She rubbed her back tenderly but she paused when she saw someone standing right beside them. She looked up and saw that Luhan has gotten up from his seat, looking at them with concern.

“Is she okay?” Luhan’s soft voice and mild frown made Sehun at least smile despite the situation. She’s gotta admit that she was the one who hit on him first but she realized that Luhan is nice and he’s not the one-night-stand guy that Sehun has pegged him for. She became more and more interested in him during the short time that they had gotten to talk and he showing concern over her bestfriend is earning him many points in her book.

She nodded. “Would you mind to give us a lift, though? I better bring her home.”

Luhan smiled at her and offered his hand. “Not at all. Let’s?”

Jongin was hoisted up but she refused to part from her bestfriend, clinging onto her like some kind of overgrown koala. Not like Sehun would mind because her left hand is in Luhan’s right and he’s smiling at her sweetly.

_Sorry, Jonginnie. I’ll pay you more attention later, promise._

 

It didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to know that Chanyeol knows about Jongin being there at the wedding and he didn’t let that go without chocking the giant idiot to his near-death, if it wasn’t for his tiger of a girlfriend, he would’ve passed already. That day has given Kyungsoo so much mental torture and emotional turmoil that he had to take a week off before he could function normally again.

Only that maybe fate is bringing down karma on him because he was needed to accompany Junmyeon in the mall tour of JnB back at his hometown, where Jongin is still at. He didn’t know that little fact until he has bumped into her and Sehun who looked like she was ready to murder him a hundred times.

“Hey! Kyungpoo, right?” Jongin exclaimed after he has apologized. Kyungsoo cringed because Jongin has just called him one of the nicknames she uses to tease him and because Sehun us trying to hold back her laughter but her face is contorting in a scary way. “What are you doing here? Were you stalking me?”

“Wh-what?! No! I… I mean… I’m Kyungsoo and no, I am not stalking you,” he stammered. “I’m here for, uhh, work.”

Jongin looked disappointed. “So you’re busy? That’s…”

“I’m not, really. Haha,” Kyungsoo quipped and Junmyeon be damned. He just can’t be the reason for Jongin to feel bad, if he could help it.

Sehun nudged Jongin on her ribs and the latter just glared at her bestfriend in return. “You’re free?”

Kyungsoo felt excited because it looks like Jongin wanted to spend more time with him. He didn’t care for the reason but just thinking of spending more time with her is enough for him to say yes to anything. Blinded by his giddiness, he didn’t see the mischievous glint in Jongin’s eyes and the conspiratorial smile that was exchanged between the two ladies.

“That’s great! Sehunnie and I could use a companion. Shall we?” Jongin tilted her head towards the direction of the clothing shops.

“With pleasure,” Kyungsoo replied with a grin. This should be easy. Jongin is not like most girls who could get lost in their shopping. She knows what she wants and where to get them. Just like Kyungsoo thought, they went straight to her favorite clothing store. He even made a promise to buy her everything that she wants, some sort of making up for all of their lost time since five years of being apart and being not together is a long time.

It is indeed a long time because Jongin has indeed changed over time. She has dragged Kyungsoo to almost every section of the store – casual, smart, business and even lingerie in which Kyungsoo has turned into a blushing mess because he has never went with Jongin when she wants to buy her undies before. She has Sehun to do that for her. And it might be just her loss of memories, but she has been torn with almost every piece of clothing that she picked up. She is still undecided over two tops when she saw another that she likes as well.

Before they could get to the dressing rooms, Kyungsoo is almost drowning with everything in his hands and he has to ask the workers there to allow Jongin to fit all of them at once. Thankfully, the store doesn’t have too many customers so they agreed. After waiting for her to fit all of them, twenty minutes have passed and out of the dozen outfits she had worn, she chose two simple tops, one skinny jeans and then one training pants.

Kyungsoo resisted the urge to complain about his aching legs and feet as they finally went to the cashier to pay. The pain was worth it when he saw Jongin smiling like a kid given her favorite toy. He offered to bring the bag for her and Jongin let him. He couldn’t help his own smile because he feels like he has jumped back in time when they were still together. As much as he wants to convince himself that this is not a date, his heart tells him otherwise. Especially since Sehun has disappeared after some time and Jongin wasn’t a bit bothered.

Or so he thought.

He was about to invite her over a meal to her favorite chicken place when he saw Jongin looking at him weirdly. Before he could ask her if something’s wrong, she has fished her clothes off of his arms and she barely even said goodbye.

 

Determined to know the reason why Jongin has taken off in haste the other day, Kyungsoo did extensive research about her that he has shied away from doing the past years. It was then that he found out that she has moved out of her parents’ place since they went to stay in the province so she is now sharing a unit with Sehun that is just above the dance school where she teaches little kids ballet.

He had to ask for a week off of work and Chanyeol just knowingly smirked at him and allowing him his request while Baekhyun is looking confused then much too curious for her own sake. She kept on pestering Kyungsoo for the reason of his quite a long break and didn’t buy his ‘it’s personal, Baek’ excuse. He has her boyfriend as his backup so he didn’t worry too much about the diva’s persistence.

Kyungsoo saw an opportunity to somehow wiggle himself in Jongin’s life again and he wants to grab that and make the most out of it. She may be suffering from amnesia, she still deserves to be treated like a queen and he is determined to do just that. Also, he wanted to know if there is something he should apologize for – more than what he should be begging for forgiveness – because she has ran away from him that day they went shopping.

For good measure and impression, he had gotten Jongin a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite. He had dressed impeccably in the hopes of making Jongin notice her just like before. The anticipation is making him sweat so he wiped his clammy hands and knocked on the studio where the ballet classes are held. There was no answer though but as he peeked through the glass panel of the door, he saw the reason.

Jongin is standing on her toes and she has shifted her body into an arabesque then tucked one of her legs to a fouetté, then turn to a pirouette before coming back around into another arabesque.

Kyungsoo knew this now when five years ago, he will just say that Jongin is dancing ballet. After a few years of wallowing in self-pity, he found the interest in learning all those hard French terms that Jongin uses whenever she describes a move to him. Or it was just an urge he had because he missed her so bad and yet he doesn’t have the face to show up in her doorstep and beg for her forgiveness and to take him back.

He’s enraptured at the sight displayed in front of him. He memorized every line and curve of Jongin as she slowly demonstrated the moves that she has just shown earlier to her students. The sunflowers in his hand had fallen to his side, his grip loosening from time to time but he kept holding on. He wasn’t sure on how long he was standing right in front of the studio, creepily watching his ex-girlfriend work.

He was jolted awake from his thoughts when the doors open and he was greeted with Jongin’s sweaty but solemn face. The girls she has been teaching was looking at Kyungsoo and eyeing the flowers he’s holding. Some were even teasing their teacher while the others had set to find their parents who came to pick them up. Jongin uttered from goodbyes to her students but her eyes never left Kyungsoo.

When the studio is finally empty, she spoke up. “Why are you here, Kyungsoo?”

Said guy blushed and he slowly raised his hand with the sunflowers. “Uhm, these are for you and I… I just wanted to see you,” he blushed and scratched the back of his neck, acting like some high school kid in front of his crush. Jongin eyed the flowers and he saw something flashed in her eyes before she smiled too brightly and took them from him.

“Thanks! Actually, that was my last class but I have to still mop the floor and put away some things…”

“I’ll help you,” Kyungsoo interjected. He’s more than glad to do something for her so he stepped inside the studio and glanced around. If they will work together, they could do it in no time.

“That’s great!” Jongin clapped her hands. “I’ll just go and take a shower and then I’ll come back here, okay?”

“Sure. Take your time,” Kyungsoo spotted one of the mops and grasped its handle. He gave Jongin a thumbs up and the dancer has taken her bag with her and exited the studio. Kyungsoo set to work.

 

“Oh, Kyungsoo,” Jongin was dumbfounded to see her ex standing right outside hers and Sehun’s door. After pulling the stunt of leaving him in the studio the day before to clean (he had that one coming), the last thing that she is expecting is to see him smiling at her as if nothing happened. “What brings you here?”

“Sorry but I overheard your colleagues yesterday and they were talking about the pictorial that you were hired for. I was hoping that you would need a ride and I’m here to volunteer.”

A stab of guilt has pierced through Jongin. She knows Kyungsoo too well and could know what he’s feeling with just one look into his eyes. He was hurt but strangely determined. She’s uncertain with what his motives are but his presence is stirring feelings inside of her that she doesn’t want to deal with, ever. Even though she has come to terms that she is still in love with this asshole, she refuses to let herself fall for him even more. She has wanted to get out of his absent grasp the whole five years that they have been apart but she has failed.

And seeing him lately is not helping her either. But Jongin has gotten stronger and she will not allow herself to get hurt. Why not give Kyungsoo a taste of his own medicine? This cute little guy has lied to her, played her and humiliated her that day that she thought would be the happiest day of her life. It was easy to feel her thoughts darken from the undiluted pain that the memory always gives her.

She didn’t know what she did or where she lacked for Kyungsoo to just disappear on her like that but she knows that the reason to leaving her hanging and chasing after him isn’t because of her. With another faux smile, she invited her in and called for Sehun. Her bestfriend was startled to see their visitor but Jongin has sent her a glare that made her shut up.

“We’re ready, Kyungsoo,” she said and Kyungsoo has led the ladies into his car and typed the address of the shoot into his GPS.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. Sehun kept on shooting Jongin questioning looks and nudging her sides for some kind of explanation why they are accepting a ride from her evil ex-fiancé. Exasperated, she took out her phone and hinted Sehun to put her phone into silent mode. Her bestfriend obliged so she typed away her explanation.

**To: Sehunnie :)**

At least we saved on taxi.

**To: Jonginnie babe**

Huh thot ur back togder

Jongin rolled her eyes and kicked her bestfriend’s shin.

**To: Jonginnie babe**

Fine fine u js gonna make him our drver yeh?

**To: Sehunnie :)**

Pretty much

**To: Jonginnie babe**

Wow u evl witch

**To: Sehunnie :)**

;)

 

Jongin and Sehun were whisked away to the dressing room while Kyungsoo was at least allowed inside the studio. Everyone was busy with their own tasks, some running around here and there and Kyungsoo understands them, being in a similar industry so he stays out of the way as much as possible and settles down in one dimly lit corner of the room where he could still see everything and yet he won’t be disrupting anyone.

A couple of minutes later, the whole studio hushed as Jongin and Sehun came out in their costumes. One look at Sehun and he knows that she is beautiful but his eyes always finds Jongin and all he could think about is gorgeous. They were asked to wear silk, knee-length dress with its hem cut in a jagged manner, giving it a tattered yet mystifying look. They made her wear heavy eyeliner which gave her eyes that dreamy and sensual look. Kyungsoo gulped loudly as he took in the dolled-up Kim Jongin just a few feet away from him.

They started with the duo shots as Jongin and Sehun sported their ballet skills – twisting, turning, bending and posing as the camera tries to capture their best moments. The only sound that could be heard is the shutter going off and the photographer telling instructions here and there. After a few minutes of rest and Kyungsoo’s heart stopping because Jongin has seen where he was standing and she gave him a small smile, they went into individual shots.

Sehun took the first slot and Jongin was allowed to sit in front of the screens to see Sehun’s shots as they were taken. From where Kyungsoo has resigned himself, Jongin’s face is illuminated lightly by the light from the screens and it gives her a soft glow and he found himself sighing in admiration. It seemed like just seconds but Jongin was called for retouch as Sehun is getting her last ten shots. A murmur growing louder has captured Kyungsoo’s attention and the anxious look of the two people conversing in hushed tones got his attention. Since Jongin has not yet returned, he stepped a little closer to eavesdrop, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“…tell the director!”

“No! Do you want him to kill me?!”

“It’s not like it’s your fault.”

“But… we just need to have a replacement.”

“Where are you gonna look for a male model at this late into the shoot! Jongin-ssi is on in a few minutes and she still doesn’t have a partner!”

Kyungsoo stepped back to his previous spot. The shoot is likely to end earlier and he thinks that he could ask Jongin out for some hot chocolate since she hates coffee. He smiles fondly as he remembered her trying to drink coffee because I’m an adult now and I get to drink adult drinks, she said. The conversing staffs has stepped away from Kyungsoo and he could see them approaching the director but his attention was diverted because Jongin has just come out and he could feel his soul coming out of his body because they made her wear something sheer and he could see the outlines of her tanned skin. It made him gulp and look away in shame for having inappropriate thoughts about his ex-fiancée, especially since he has a lot of material for his brain to work with.

“Uhm, excuse me sir?” he almost screamed in surprise and he just hopes that the lighting in the studio has covered his blush.

“I’m sorry, were you saying something?”

“The director is calling for you.”

Kyungsoo knows in the pit of his soul that he will not like what will happen next.

 

Jongin and Sehun tries hard not to snicker at their evil plan. Fate has just given them a golden opportunity to get rid of Do Kyungsoo once and for all. Jongin’s supposed partner for the photo-shoot has contracted some kind of contagious disease and they are in need of a male model. It is too late to book for another model and they have a deadline to meet that night so Jongin has suggested Kyungsoo. Not because she wants to be with him, duh. She knows how Kyungsoo is insecure with his body from before because he doesn’t see the need to work out, not that Jongin minded that.

She has used their dire need and circumstance so that the staff could pressure him into agreeing. She knows how Kyungsoo couldn’t say no at situations like this, especially since he knows how hard it will be for them to miss their deadline. They waited patiently and didn’t mind the little extension that they need to accommodate the couple shots. Jongin was called on the set already and she went right away to get started on her solo shots. A few minutes into her shoot and the director giving her some pointers, the studio had gone quiet and it piqued her curiosity.

Fate has never really loved her, she concludes.

Kyungsoo has just emerged from the dressing room and she has to make sure that she wasn’t drooling.

He’s dressed in a similar material as hers and where sleeves should be was bare, giving her a full view of firm biceps that she doesn’t remember seeing on Kyungsoo. She couldn’t pay much attention to anything else as she saw her ex walk towards the set with a shy expression.

“Jongin-ssi, let’s continue?”

It is really bad luck that Jongin has to get caught by everyone as she was checking out Kyungsoo. She cleared her throat and went back to her place, praying that her blush goes away.

 

Another ten minutes passed until Kyungsoo was called onto the set to join Jongin. She could feel her armpits sweating in nervousness but she can’t just ask for tissues because of that. Only very close people to her knows that and she wasn’t about to let the whole world know about that. Somehow, knowing that she is with Kyungsoo has given her some security because if he was some male model and Jongin’s excessive sweating would lead to an extensive use of deodorant, she wouldn’t be showing her face in the public for forever.

“Jongin-ssi and Kyungsoo-ssi, please stay in the middle and hug,” the photographer instructed as he looked back into his camera, making some more adjustments. Jongin shot a panicked look towards Sehun who simply shrugged. She won’t be able to do anything unless she wants their past relationship out there in the open.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo called for her and it is clear for everyone to see how excited he is. Jongin will deny hard that she feels the same because she can’t. Not with the man who has shattered her and is trying to so it again now that she is back up on her feet. But she did this to herself so she sucked it up and she complied with the hug.

“Jongin-ssi, please feel more relaxed. I could feel your nerves from here. Just do it like you did before.”

_Easy for you to say because you’re not the one who is forced to hug your ex in front of the camera,_ she ranted inside her head, her protests will remain unsaid.

“Jonginnie, loosen up. Lean your head on my shoulder,” Kyungsoo whispered to her and nostalgia struck her, making her miss the millions of times that they have been in this similar position. “The faster we do this, the faster we could go.”

She swears on everything that Sehun owns that she let herself be guided by her memories because she wants the shoot to be done and over with and not because Kyungsoo still feels the same, just a little firmer than five years ago. She leaned her forehead on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and her arms are loosely wrapped around his torso and her left foot is a step back and tiptoed. She feels a head leaning on hers and unsure hands over her hips.

“Perfect!” the photographer called. “Now, if you could just do it closer… more… just a bit more… that’s good!”

They were stopped when they are close enough to feel the body heat of the other and Kyungsoo’s breath started to hitch.

Even though there were lesser couple shots, Jongin thinks that it was the most tiring part.

“For the last shot, do that ending pose where Jongin-ssi’s back is bent and Kyungsoo-ssi is bending over her. Maintain the eye contact.”

Jongin thinks it was the most tiring and most hateful part of the shoot.

It’s still not enough that she has been carefully patching her heart back everytime Kyungsoo will give her a small smile and hold her tenderly. She still has to endure the proximity of their lips so close and yet too far for a kiss.

Or so she thinks.

Something clanged at the background causing her to jolt up in surprise. It’s a knee-jerk reaction that has just made her get that kiss that she hasn’t had for the last five years. It felt like everything has stopped and she is looking directly into Kyungsoo’s surprised eyes. It shifted into something softer and the vulnerability she has seen there made her defenses crumble into nothing and a lone tear escapes her eyes as she relished the sweet, sweet feeling she gets from kissing Kyungsoo, even for just a very short while.

They didn’t get that last shot because no one dared to move as they witnessed the kiss that was heavy with so many unspoken words and feelings and Jongin has rushed out of the studio, wiping away her tears and bleeding from her reopened wounds from the past.

 

Kyungsoo felt extremely guilty. He knew that he was the reason why Jongin has fled the studio and has asked for a vacation from work. He is getting away with her peaceful life by trying to squeeze himself in once more. Jongin is better off without him, he concludes. Jongin became a beloved teacher and an excellent dancer over the time that they were separated. She even landed a magazine spread and what did Kyungsoo do? He drove him away from work and probably ruined the photo-shoot.

What could she be saying if she remembers him? Jongin will surely go on bitch mode and claw at Kyungsoo for being stupid. Kyungsoo has caused her too many troubles and he is adding more to the pile.

He will say goodbye for good and it will be the last time that Jongin will have to deal with him. He wanted her to have a good life but she could only have that without him in her life. That's just the sad truth that he has to deal with. Consequences that came from mistakes.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun has driven over to his hotel where he had been staying; he was too afraid to stay with his parents especially since he went there to be with Jongin. His mother had already told him how wrong he was and how she will not want another daughter-in-law besides her.

Kyungsoo doesn't want another bride, anyways.

His bestfriend and his girlfriend has offered to come with him, just in case. He refused, though. He needs to do this on his own and brave this head-on not like the coward that he was. They insisted on driving him to Jongin's apartment and he relented. Their words of encouragement rang in his ears but all he's concerned about is that he hopes that Jongin will at least listen to him one last time.

The accidental kiss was monumental for him and what if she remembered him after that? Just like the movies, kisses seem to be a good trigger for amnesiac people to get their memories back.

He dressed impeccably to at least leave a pleasant impression on Jongin, at least to overwrite her forgotten memories of him. His confidence and courage was boosted as he stepped out of the car and Chanyeol has promised to wait for him.

The travel towards the entrance of the building was peaceful and it gave Kyungsoo time to rehearse what he plans to say. But he got sidetracked when a soft melody caught his attention. It sounded like it was coming down the hall, past the dance school. Seeing no harm in checking it out for a bit, he turned left and followed he song.

It was probably some kind of sign and help for him because he found himself in front of a dance studio with its door slightly ajar. And there in the middle of the room is Jongin, stretching and bending gracefully in time with her music.

The effect on Kyungsoo is still as strong as ever when she has started to do some small jumps and transitioned into a series of Brisé and a couple of Chassé to jump for an Entrechat and then she spun into a Foutté before he has lost track of all the moves and poses that Jongin incorporated in her choreography.

He's just as entranced and enraptured by Kim Jongin as before.

If he wasn't such a wimp, she could've been Do Jongin for five years now.

"K-kyungsoo?" Jongin has stopped dancing when she has noticed another presence with her and she doesn't know what to do. She wanted to run at the sight of her ex but she was rooted on her spot when she saw his dazed expression while he was watching her. She just wanted peace and playing with Kyungsoo hasn't given her the satisfaction that she thought she will feel if she sees the man who has destroyed her be humiliated and dragged around like some slave.

All she got from that is the rebirth of her feelings that has been so strong even after all of the strain that was put onto it.

She doesn't want that because it is tiring to hurt. It's exhausting to both her mental and physical stability. She has spent every night for the past five years asking if what it was that she lacked or has not given to Kyungsoo. She was also afraid of taking the next step but she loves Kyungsoo so much, why would she care about an uncertain future when they could battle it out together?

She was just stupid enough to believe that they were on the same page.

And if she walks out now, her cover will be blown. If she doesn't mask the hurt from her face, he could see through her and her secret will be out in the open. She thinks that it is better that way. She doesn't need him going back to what they had before and she doesn't want to know how Kyungsoo will react if all the truths will be laid down.

"J-jongin..."

She tried her best to smile. This is how a person greets an acquaintance, which Kyungsoo believes what they are. "What are you doing here?"

He shifted form foot to foot, twiddling his thumbs. Jongin knows that Kyungsoo is nervous. It's his habit whenever he feels his nerves betraying him. No one said anything for a couple of minutes but it was still Kyungsoo who spoke first.

"Jongin, I'm sorry."

The simple statement is loaded. It was much more than what those simple words could've meant and Jongin's heart was beating erratically. It was the only thing that Jongin wanted to hear from Do Kyungsoo and even if it was five years too late, it felt as though he uttered it right after he walked out that day from the church.

Jongin has always had this soft spot for Kyungsoo and she hates herself for that. Her heart has already overlooked everything and is ready to take Kyungsoo back inside but her head is telling her otherwise. How could she just accept a simple sorry when she has faced a lot of grief because of Kyungsoo? It's unfair if he will not experience the same torture that she has went through.

Anger bubbled to the surface and before Jongin knew it, her floodgates have opened, both on her heart and on her head. Tears were spilling before she could speak and Kyungsoo was alarmed at the sight. He tried to come closer and ask her what's wrong but she held a hand up and she laughed disbelievingly.

"Sorry? You're sorry, Do Kyungsoo? Sorry?! Just fucking sorry?!"

Jongin's outburst has rattled Kyungsoo and shit! She has remembered after the kiss?!

"Jongin, do you already remember who I am?" he asked with a trembling voice. He should've expected this kind of reaction from her. To be honest, he's expecting to get killed by Jongin but he won't mind that. He knows that je brought it upon himself.

Jongin snorted and angrily wiped her tears and regarded Kyungsoo with sharp, piercing eyes. "I didn't forget you for a moment, you asshole. I lied about my amnesia and you're stupid enough to believe me. If I did have an accident, you should've known about it somehow, don't you think?" she paused and looked thoughtful before a bitter smile tainted her lovely, plump lips.

"Oh, maybe you won't even care if you knew," she added. "So this makes us even. You have lied to me when you said that you will love me forever and I lied about my amnesia. Now that we have come clean, you can go now, Kyungsoo. I don't want you to keep pretending that you did not leave me to die that day when I thought we will start our forever. I don't want you to show me that you care enough to stay when you don't. I don't want you to keep making my heart beat for you when you don't deserve it. I don't want to keep loving you even though you're a devil in disguise because I'm so tired from the five years that I have been telling myself that I can live without you. I don't want to keep dreaming of a life with you because that will never happen. You already missed your chance and I think it is only fair if I get to say something about my happiness. You've been my life and happiness for a long time and I don't want to have those dependent on you anymore. Let me go, Kyungsoo. Stay out of my life, please."

_Is this how Jongin felt when I left her at the altar?_ Kyungsoo thinks. _I might as well die if it hurts this much._

Kyungsoo heaved deep breaths, willing his lungs that have seemed so cease function as his heart was powdered to dust by Jongin's hateful words. He doesn't blame her and he knows that this is nothing if he was the one to live with this kind of pain for five years, just like Jongin did.

He smiled to himself. Jongin is a strong woman and that is one of the things about Jongin that he has fallen in love with. If she could survive this pain for so long, he knows that she will lead a good life. He's sure of it. She just needs this closure from him so she could properly move on and give her chance to love again.

Kyungsoo has given Jongin too much burden and his love for her isn't enough. He knows that Jongin is too big of a dream for him, even before they have started dating. By some miracle, she loved him too and he doesn't have the right to keep her down. She's an angel with a pair of beautiful wings made to fly.

He kept his inconsequential declarations of the love he had bore for a decade and do as Jongin has wished.

"I'm sorry if a million of sorries that I will say will still not be enough. But still, I'm so sorry, Jongin. At least believe that much from me," he took a deep breath and forced a shaky smile from his hollow heart. "I will honor your wishes, if it's the last thing that I will do. Goodbye, Jongin. You're much more worthy to have people in your life who could love you right and I could never be that man. So I'm sorry if I wasted so much of your time. I'll... I'll take my leave."

Heavy footsteps echoes in the studio as the soft melody that has Kyungsoo into the studio has long been ended. He gathered all his courage to turn back for one last time and engrave in his memories the last time that he will see the person he has given his everything to, the person that he will leave everything he has to.

Another painful smile made its way to his lips and he looked at Jongin's red-rimmed eyes to show that he means every word he will say.

"Be happy, Jongin."

_Even I will not be a part of it as much as I wanted to be the cause of it._

 

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
Play it on a slow jam  
This is my property  
Tell me what is love  
I will forget you who doesn't love me  
Everything I wanted to do, I do them and live  
You're not being erased from my mind, why?  
How dare you make me so pitiful?  
If only I could curse you, my insides would feel relieved  
why? Did you leave from my side without saying anything?

_I wasn't prepared for break-up_  
Wait a minute  
The wait is so long  
Has no limit  
I keep calling you who doesn't answer, but only an echo comes back  
I hate living while having lost you but  
someday it will fade  
OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?

_The two syllables you said when you were looking in my eyes_  
they hurt like a marking iron  
my heart came to know this  
OH, TELL ME, and WHAT IS LOVE?  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?

_HEY, BABY PLEASE STOP!_  
stop your steps that go away from me  
even if it is now, please NO NO NO  
even if it's a lie,it doesn't matter  
I want to know the reason  
Why do you keep on pushing me aside?  
(I was approaching you)  
was it due to my selfish feelings?  
I can't escape from these kind of thoughts  
is this thing really love?

 

_I wasn't prepared for break-up Wait a minute_  
(WAIT A MINUTE FOR ME BABY)  
the wait is so long  
Has no limit(HAS NO LIMIT)  
I keep calling you who doesn't answer, but only an echo comes back  
I hate living while having lost you but  
someday it will fade ( I will fade)  
OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
The two syllables you said when you were looking in my eyes  
they hurt like a marking iron  
my heart came to know this  
OH, TELL ME, and WHAT IS LOVE?  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
Even if a long time passes by, I am stopped at the same place  
the happy moments ,like a photo, stopped me YEAH  
They ask but, people ask me if I am okay but  
little by little I break (YEAH) my cut heart hurts  
like this SO BAD don't go far away from me OH-YEAH.  
NO BABY YOU OH-NO NO NO NO NO  
I’M NOT A KIND OF STEEL. YEAH  
I hate living while having lost you but  
someday  
(someday by my side YEAH) it will fade  
OH, TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
(TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?)  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
The two syllables you said when you were looking in my eyes  
(COME BACK TO ME BABE)  
they hurt like a marking iron (YEAH-)  
my heart came to know this  
OH, TELL ME, and WHAT IS LOVE?  
TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?  
(TELL ME, WHAT IS LOVE?)

 

"So this will be the last song that we will hear from Do Kyungsoo and the first land last time that he will release a single?"

"Yes. He just wanted to do this particular song as a... parting gift, he said."

"So it is true that Mr. Do is going to Australia for good?"

"Also true. That is why if you want to be part of Park Studios, we currently have an opening."

"Many people are curious though. Does 'Tell Me what is Love' dedicated to a particular ballet teacher who also part-time models?"

"Ahh, that's not for me to answer, Krystal-ssi."

"I guess this wraps up our interview with Park Studios' Park Chanyeol and before we close, let me just play the song that has made the whole county weep and swept all of the charts for a month already. I give you 'Tell Me What is Love' written and sung by Do Kyungsoo."

 

"You lying piece of shit," Jongin grumbled without venom as the radio has played his song yet again. Everyone who knows her knows that the song was written and sung for her. He said that he will leave her alone and get-out of her life but the song has been haunting her even in her dreams.

She knows that he doesn't mean any harm when he let the song be released but it's like a part of her conscience that is making her regret why she hasn't listened to what Kyungsoo has to say that day that the studio. It was clear that he wanted to say more than what he actually said but Jongin was highly emotional that time and her fits are almost always extreme and she regrets things after she has calmed down.

After her episode and she has vented out all of her anger, the only thing that remained inside her heart is the lingering love that was never gone. The love that is only for Kyungsoo, whether she likes it or not. She has lived without him for five years and she could safely conclude that she wasn't her happiest when she is not with him.

The short days that Kyungsoo has tried to position himself in her life after their abrupt break up, she has felt all the glee that she missed when they were apart. The kiss that happened because she was easily scared made her realize that his kisses are the only kisses that she could live for. The goodbye that he uttered rang with finality and it was too later for her to take it back. Kyungsoo has flown to the land down under and after a week, his song was being played all across the country.

Luhan and Sehun is going towards the dating stage in a steady pace and this has led Jongin to feel envy whenever Luhan will drop by with food and Sehun will be all over him that Jongin has to excuse herself and find some place to feel peace, just like now. Only she has to listen to Kyungsoo's beautiful and rich voice booming from the speakers of the café.

It keeps on tugging on her heartstrings to know that Kyungsoo was also hurting when she thinks that the world is conspiring against her and the only thing that is stopping her from calling him and beg for him to come back is her pride, not her lack of love for Kyungsoo because she has much, much more to spare.

She has been thinking about Kyungsoo's parting words for weeks on. He told her to be happy but she doesn't know how to be happy, or at least as happy as Kyungsoo expects her to be. Jongin wants that for herself. Who won't want to be happy, anyway?

In the end, she concludes that she's the only reason why she can't attain the happiness that she wants. She has tried to search for it high and low when she thought that Kyungsoo was just a trial that was sent to her. But she failed because Kyungsoo wasn't a trial. Kyungsoo was the real deal. Kyungsoo is her happiness and if she tries to deny it more, she could only fool herself so much.

If Kyungsoo wants her to chase her happiness, then she would.

 

Kyungsoo's attention turned to his phone when it beeped. It is a Saturday and he is striving to enjoy it like everybody else does. This is the day where he doesn't need to continuously converse in English and meet people who are too curious of his age because they said that he looks like a high school student lost from their tour inside the studio. He was recommended by Chanyeol there and the CEO was more than glad to accommodate Kyungsoo and give him a position similar to his previous post in Park Studios and help him settle his papers, even though he is still considered a tourist. Him being not that settled yet made him more of like an observer rather than a full-time employee. But he is still in the adjustment phase and headaches here and there are inevitable.

To: Kyungieee

Yah, Do Kyungsoo. Call the bestfriend that you abandoned, ungrateful punk.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes because the last time that he has talked to Chanyeol was... nine hours ago. He sighed because his hands are tied. Included in the condition that he is allowed to leave the country is that he will comply with Chanyeol's every demand for communication. It's annoying at times but he can't deny that he misses the large-eared idiot and his too-noisy girlfriend and all of his other colleagues.

**To: Chanyoda**

What now? I'm busy.

**To: Kyungieee**

Busy, my ass. It's Saturday there and the two-hour difference tells me that you are just lounging on your sofa and watching whatever it is on the TV.

**To: Chanyoda**

So what's your point?

**To: Kyungieee**

CALL ME

**To: Chanyoda**

Why don't you do it yourself?

And Chanyeol did.

"You're no fun," Chanyeol complained as he answered right away after the first ring.

"Okay, spill the reason why you are calling me."

"Check your email and pack your bags, okay?"

"Wh--? Pack? What the hell, Y--! Hello?! Park Chanyeol!"

Kyungsoo was gaping on his phone that showed his lock screen photo, a photo from the magazine that he was coerced to model with Jongin. It was their hugging shot and everytime he sees the photo, he still wishes that it will happen in real life. It was a long shot but Jongin has always been his dream. It won't be so hard to add this another fantasy of his on the long list that he has acquired. Shaking his head to get back to reality, he did check his email and there is a new message from Chanyeol among others that was work related. He ignored those and will ignore them until Monday and opened the one sent by his bestfriend.

There was an attachment and a short message. He read the short message first and the urge to kill his bestfriend is too damn high.

 

Hello Kyungie!

take the attachment and then haul your ass back here

i need you to sing for a wedding

i couldn't refuse sorry

if you don't, i will personally drag you back here and we wouldn't want bloodshed, yeah?

i already talked to your new-now-old boss so don't worry

 

lovelovelovelovelove

Chanyeol the Great

 

Kyungsoo readily opened the attachment and he was aghast to see that it is a plane ticket and his flight is in eight hours. He knows that ignoring this will cause him a whining Chanyeol and the threat of dragging him back is not a joke. If he wasn't as indebted as he is to that giant oaf, he will flip him off and let him wallow. But Chanyeol has always been there for him, no matter how stupid he is and for that, he is more than grateful. He shouldn't have allowed me to leave in the first place. He switched off his TV and stalked to his room to prepare his luggage.

 

Eighteen hours after Chanyeol's call, Kyungsoo is back to his homeland after leaving four months ago. He should really put his foot down on some situations like making him travel all the way from Australia just to be a wedding singer. He had no time to wonder whose wedding it was going to be because he was busy packing and minding that he will not forget anything important. He was only able to organize two suitcases and he will just pester his bestfriend to get all of his other things if he will not be allowed to leave again.

At least, he will not need to hire a taxi since Chanyeol is already towering over most people and calling him in his loud-ass deep bass. He's being so embarrassing and to think that he is quite famous for being the CEO of Park Studios. As he got closer, he could see that Baekhyun was also there and she is trying her best to keep their identities hidden but failing as people are starting to crowd them.

Kyungsoo fastened his steps and before Chanyeol could grab him, he slapped his arm and hissed that they don't have time. Baekhyun gave him a short hug and a 'thank you!' before she stepped inside the car. When Chanyeol has realized what he has done, he took one of Kyungsoo's suitcases and hauled it inside the car and Kyungsoo put in the other and they raced to get in the car and leave the airport.

"Wow. This is going to make the news," Chanyeol amusedly gloated to his girlfriend who was frowning at him.

"You're an idiot, babe," Baekhyun replied but her boyfriend wasn't a bit fazed.

"Yeah. You're an idiot who pushes around people!" Kyungsoo whined from the back seat. "Who's going to get married that I have to be here urgently? And couldn't they get Jongdae? Or Baekhyun? Dammit, Yeol. They're better singers!"

"Soo, you've been an overnight star since Tell Me so shut up and I love that you're back," Chanyeol grinned his creepy, toothy smile, ignoring the rest of Kyungsoo's rants all the way to their destination. It's just eight in the morning and Kyungsoo is feeling a little jetlagged that he didn't notice when he fell asleep.

 

The stupid wedding will be held in the Imperial Hotel and Kyungsoo couldn't help but reminisce the bitter memory of seeing Jongin there for the first time after he ran away from their wedding. She has been living well but then he barged in yet again and hurt her more. He shook his head as he waited for Chanyeol to hand him his set list. It wasn't the first time that he was groomed by the make-up artist for the entourage but somehow, he felt awkward as he was getting fixed and he wishes that Chanyeol will come in soon because he stepped out of the room even before Kyungsoo was out of the shower.

He let out a relieved sigh when the giant has entered the suite that was assigned to them and he must say that Chanyeol looks dashing.

"Wow, Yeol. This is the first time that I saw you this proper. Are you sure this is not going to be your wedding with Baek?"

The taller just snorted. "You know Baekkie wants a beach wedding or somewhere outside and we're in a hotel now, aren't we?"

"Woah. Chill, man. You look tense," it's the first time that Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol act like this in a gig. He's usually just cool and waits for Kyungsoo to finish. Maybe the couple is someone special to him but who? He couldn't figure out who could be getting married from their circle of friends because he didn't exactly receive an invitation. Are they an important business partner? But Kyungsoo knows all of their stakeholders and he thinks that he should've at least heard of it from Baekhyun or Junmyeon.

"Sorry... I... Is he good?" Chanyeol turned to the make-up artist who spritzed a bit of hair spray on Kyungsoo's hair before she declares she's done. Chanyeol nodded in acknowledgement and he towed Kyungsoo off the chair and out of the room. Kyungsoo has barely caught his breath when the elevators opened to the ground floor where the hall for the wedding is located. They entered the venue through the main door and before Kyungsoo could scold him, the grip on his wrist was gone and the door has closed.

Kyungsoo shivered because it was pitch dark and he is thinking that Chanyeol must've been pranking him all the while. But is that worth the money he wasted on plane ticket just to get him back? Maybe they just entered the wrong room?

Seeing that as the most logical explanation, Kyungsoo traced back the steps that they took from the door but before he could reach the door, his song has started to play and his head turned to where the spotlight is shining on a lone figure a few feet away from him. The person is clearly a woman but Kyungsoo could hardly care because he was certain that he was in the wrong room.

But the woman is Kim Jongin and she has locked eyes with him as he turned into a statue under her presence. His song is still playing and Jongin is starting to move around, in harmony with the music and without breaking their eye contact.

Kyungsoo couldn't look away, mesmerized and wondering why the fuck is he watching Jongin dancing this close when they are not expected to even cross paths anymore? But his care is only focused on how gorgeous Jongin is under the light that follows her every move, making her shine brighter than any diamond. Her eyes have always been so deep and mysterious and it adds to her gracefulness making her seem like a goddess flitting in the darkness.

He has started to cry because right in front of him is what he has lost and he could only cry over his miserable fate. He already has her and he was foolish enough to let her go. In front of him is his everything and he lost her. The crushing weight that comes with the truth is too much for him to handle at the moment so he slowly took steps back, wanting to get away.

"Do Kyungsoo," he spun out of instinct upon the calling of his name and his heart is attuned to responding whenever he hears the voice that fills his head as often as possible.

"Do you remember what you told me four months ago, when you said goodbye?"

Distrusting his voice, Kyungsoo simply nodded, his stance still stiff.

"You said that I should be happy, right?"

He nods once more.

"I should go and get what I want?"

Kyungsoo nods as his confusion is starting to mess with his head. What is going on?

"But I can't do it alone. Will you help me?"

He nodded with vigor this time. Anything for you, Jongin.

"I want to get married."

He then felt his soul getting sucked out of him and Kyungsoo lost the strength to keep looking into those eyes that has always shone with love for him and to imagine those eyes being directed to someone else is enough to put Kyungsoo into a thousand deaths. But if that is what Jongin wants, she will get it. Anything, Jonginnie. Everything.

"I want to get married right now, babe."

Kyungsoo's wide eyes almost popped out of its sockets as he processed what he has just heard.

"Wh-what?"

"I want to get married right now but my groom still hasn't said yes. Come on, say it."

Jongin's blinding smile melted the ice that has formed around Kyungsoo as he finally understood. Fuck, I'm so stupid, really.

"You really still w-want to marry me? A-are you sure?"

"Dammit, Kyungsoo. I already waited five years so don't make me wait any longer."

"But..."

"Yes now, talk later, okay?"

"Okay."

Jongin's eyes are getting teary and Kyungsoo was quick to hold her face and cup it gently, ready for if her tears will stain her cheeks. They were both smiling widely and a feeling of being light, floating, free has enveloped them.

"So this wedding that Chanyeol called me for is actually mine?" Kyungsoo mused and Jongin giggled as she held his face and helped him wipe his tears.

"Your wedding, huh?" Jongin challenged and Kyungsoo stopped holding himself back from claiming those lips that has been perfectly made for his in a kiss that was the best that they shared. Chaste, short, sweet and full of love.

"Our wedding. Good enough, babe?"

"Stop the kissing! Wait for the priest to say 'Kiss the bride!'" a voice that is suspiciously Sehun yelled over the quiet and Kyungsoo pulled Jongin into another kiss just to prove a point. Jongin smiled into the kiss and played along by hanging her arms on his shoulders, her head tilted a bit more to get the kiss deeper.

Kyungsoo was the one who pulled away first with a smile that has been lost but now that Jongin is back in his arms, it's back and will stay for a long, long time. "Shall we?"

Jongin frowned a bit as she took a step closer and her arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's neck. "No more running away?"

"No more, baby. No more."

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo. Always did and always will."

"I love you more, Kim Jongin. Forever."


End file.
